This invention relates to a toilet seat device for use with a conventional toilet bowl, the device supporting the user in an effective bowel movement position.
It is generally accepted that the "squatting" position is an effective position for evacuating the bowels. Accordingly, devices have arisen to facilitate a seated user, particularly one with constipation, to assume a "squatting" position, one such device as shown in our U. S. Pat. No. 5,311,617, issued on May 17, 1994.
Seeking an improved structure to position the upper legs of a seated user adjacent the torso, we have invented a toilet seat device for use with a conventional toilet bowl. Our device enables the user to achieve a "squatting" position which facilitates bowel movement. The structure presents a support framework which is readily associated with a conventional toilet bowl having the conventional seat removed. A cradle assembly for a toilet seat includes a pair of panels which engage a pair of laterally spaced-apart rails, each rail positioned on one side of the toilet bowl. Each rail provides a fulcrum for pivotal and tangential movement of the side panels relative thereto. A conventional toilet seat is supported by the cradle assembly and is user operable between a conventional, horizontal position atop the underlying bowl and a second position in which the seat is angled relative to the underlying toilet bowl, the latter position being user entry and exit positions.
Concurrently movable with the cradle assembly is a lift bar underlying the seated user's upper legs which engages the legs when the seat is swung from an entry position to the conventional, horizontal position. Accordingly, the lift bar urges the upper legs of the user towards the seated user's torso so that the user's body assumes a constructive "squatting" position. This position straightens the colon, particularly the lower portion thereof, which is said to be an effective position for bowel evacuation.
Pressure of the "squatting" user's legs on the lift bar downwardly swings the lift bar and the user's legs to the floor. Concurrently, the rear of the seat will swing upwardly to the angled position, this position enabling the user to exit the toilet seat structure.
The movement of the toilet seat between the horizontal/functional and entry/exit positions is provided by pivotal and tangential movement of triangular side panels engaging the rails found in longitudinal extension on each side of the toilet bowl. The rail can take either a channel or tubular configuration. Upon pressure being applied on either the lift bar or toilet seat, the associated panels pivot and tangentially slide relative to the rail. This panel movement moves the associated lift bar and seat between their raised and lowered positions with the panel configuration being effective in maintaining such positions. The lift bar and associated side panels can be swung to a position displaced from the intermediate seat which allows the toilet to be accessed in a conventional manner.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a toilet seat which places the user at an enhanced position for bowel movement.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, having a toilet seat swingably between horizontal and angled positions relative to the underlying toilet bowl proper.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a toilet seat, as aforesaid, having a cradle assembly including side panels which pivot and tangentially slide along a rail assembly to effect the toilet seat movement.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a toilet seat with lift bar, as aforesaid, the lift bar moving the user's upper legs towards the torso of a seated user.
A further object of this invention is to provide a toilet seat, as aforesaid, which presents a toilet seat and lift bar which are user movable between user entry, user seated and user exit positions.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a toilet seat, as aforesaid, the height of the toilet seat in the horizontal position being adjustable above the toilet seat rim.
A further object of this invention is to provide a toilet seat, as aforesaid, which is easily attached to a conventional toilet bowl or adaptable for use with an underlying waste container.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a toilet seat, as aforesaid, which can be adapted for conventional use.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.